


Cryptids

by Sherwhotreksings



Series: CS Spoopy Week [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mythological Creatures<br/>Emma explains to Killian what cryptids are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryptids

“Swan, you mean to say this land has monsters also?” Killian leans back and looks out the rear window of Emma’s yellow bug at the forest behind him.

“Just legends called cryptids. Most of the time, they’re proven to be animals that already exist.” She glances back also, prompted by Killian. “Some of them are pretty silly, but there are a few that are seriously scary, especially knowing monsters do exist in other realms.”

“Aye, so what are some examples of these beasts?” He leans in closer to her.

“Well, some of the most famous cryptids are Bigfoot, the yeti, and Nessie.”

“I’ve heard Henry talk about Bigfoot and yeti, but what is a nessie?”

Emma laughs, “She is a, um, a water creature that lives in a lake. It’s hard to explain what it looks like.” She looks out the front window and squints her eyes, focusing on something.

“Emma we have to go, we’re in danger!” He turns the key in the ignition, but the headlights cause the thing to disappear. He slouches in the seat, breathing heavily. “What was that?”

She is grinning. “Nessie, the Lochness monster! I’ve been working on my magic.” 

A slow smile spreads across his face and he tilts his head slightly. “I’m so proud of you, love. You’re becoming quite the sorcerer.” He takes her hand in his. “Show me again?” He lets go of her hand, so he can face front, and she holds his hook instead. 

The Lochness monster again materializes before the car. It swims in the non-existent water for a few minutes before Emma makes it vanish. 

“In Massachusetts,” Emma starts.

“The place you were before here.”

“Yes.” She runs her hand down his arm. “There they have a monster called the Dover Devil.” She uses her magic to produce an image of a weird stereotypical alien that walks on all fours. “It’s just a trickster monster.” 

The three foot cryptid jumps onto the hood of the bug and fake pounds on the glass.

“There’s one, called a Wendigo. A demon cannibal creature that lives in the northern woods and preys on small groups of camp. It’s said that it grows in proportion to its meal, so that it’s always hungry.”

“Where is it?” Killian leans forward in order to examine the area better. 

Something hits the roof of the car with a loud crack, denting it. Emma jumps, throwing her hands above her head, and practically lands in Killian’s lap as he roughly wraps his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to protect her. The roof pops back into place as the object that dented it goes flying off of the car and way up in the sky  from Emma’s magic. It thuds as it hits the ground and both Killian and Emma cautiously look out, trying to identify the object, only to find the Wendigo staring back at them. She furiously waves her hands, willing it to go away, but she can’t focus enough to do it. 

“This demon is one of your creating?” Killian whispers. 

“I think so, I just…” Emma drifts off as Killian rubs soothing circles across her back with his hook. “...need to calm down.” She takes some deep breaths and the Wendigo vanishes. Realizing her feet are still on the driver’s side, she shuffles around until she is sitting comfortably on Killian. “I guess you could say that startled me a little.” She chuckles sadistically. 

“Aye, love.” 

“What was that?” She wraps her arms around his neck, taking comfort in how he reflexively puts his own around her waist. 

“I’m not sure. Do you think we should investigate?” 

Someone is tapping on the window.

They both jump again, scared by the person until they see who it is. 

Killian opens the door and steps out, gently dumping Emma back in his seat as he does so.

“Are you guys okay? We could see the monster from town and when that tree branch went flying-” David starts.

“Treeeee braaaaanch,” Emma and Killian say at the same time. 

“We are fine. Emma was just telling me about monster legends of this land, called cryptids, and was using her magic to show me what they looks like, when that tree branch landed on the top of the land ship.” 

Emma takes over, “It startled me and I unconsciously used magic to throw the branch off the car. That’s all.” 

“Well as long as you are fine, and there’s no actual danger.” David eyes Killian, finally processing the state he found the couple in. “I’ll get going, but you better remember that that’s my daughter and this is a public area.”    



End file.
